I Want You
by Secret Desire
Summary: What happens when two old enemies fall for one another?
1. Chapter 1

Harry lay awake for hours and hours, trying to understand the images filling his head. Shaking another image out of his head, Harry turned; comforting his head by placing a pillow there and wrapping his arms around it. Sleep over took Harry's body and he was able to drift into a peaceful slumber; something he had not had for a long time.

In Malfoy Manor, a young blonde was having trouble sleeping. The same dream was reaccuring. It was the dream of a green eyed stranger. Malfoy would be in his bed, when

those green eyes would appear to him.

"I want you Draco" the voice softly spoke, but with a hint of determination. Malfoy watched as the body he dreamed about slowly made it's way over to him. The tenderness of the lips, the caressing touch on his thighs. Kisses from the sweet mouth that tasted like vanilla.

"Let me see your face" Draco whimpered, as another shock was sent through his body.

"Your not ready" The voice spoke in a calm voice; Draco searched fro something inside those eyes, something...anything.

"I'm ready" Draco said, more forcefully then he should have, but Draco was beyond caring or being polite.

Draco watched as a face filled out infront of him. No longer was there only green eyes, but smooth tanned skin, a mop of wild black hair. Draco's eyes widened in shock as he saw the familiar, lightening bolt scar on the forehead of his dream lover.

"Potter!" Draco bolted up from his bed, gritting his teeth.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry groaned into the pillow comforting him. Rubbing the sleep away he turned over to see that the alarm clock said 9:30am. Cursing himself he bloted out of the bed and collected all his stuff. It was the September 1st. Harry was returning to what Harry called 'home'. Harry was starting his sixth year and didn't want to miss the train.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed again. Bursting through the door, a very purple face Vernon glared at Harry. Shallow breaths emitting from his mouth. Grabbing Harry by the neck Vernon flung him out of the room.

"I was coming!" Harry yelped at the force in which was permitted on him.

"Well, you weren't quick enough! Get up and make us something to eat!" The vain on Uncle Veron's temple was pulsating more than usual.

After 20 minutes of cooking and insults from Harry's so-called family, breakfast was ready. He carefully placed everyones plates down, excused himself and ran to his room.

"I'll be glad when he goes" Aunt Patunia spoke.

"We all will be dear".

Gathering his belongings, Harry quickly scuttled around the room. He grabbed his book, and work from over the holiday, his wand, secret presents from Ron, Hermione and everyone else caring enough to remember that Harry had celebrated his 16 birthday just over a month ago. Heaving his heavy trunk to the bottom of the stairs, harry smiled...he was going home.


	2. All Things, Sometimes Change

**I Want You**

**Chapter 2- All Things, Sometimes Change.**

**Disclaimer: **I owe the rights to non of the characters mentioned throughout this fic. The gracious glory goes to, J.K.Rowling.

Not bothering to feel hurt that the Dursley did not wave back, Harry heaved his heavy trunks around, until he found a trolly, placing them on there, he set of to Platform 9 3/4. Breathing in the air, Harry smiled again. he knew that in a few minutes he would be through the barrier that divided the muggle world from the wizarding world and he grew excited. Finding his destination, Harry cast quick glances around, once sure no one was watching, he began a fast sprint straight at platom 9 3/4.

"Think Harry is here yet, Hermione? Ron cranked his neck to see if he could see, his best friend anywhere.

"I wouldn't know, Ron. Wait, there he is! Harry!" Hermione waved her hands around franticly for him to see.

"Harry mate. Here!" Ron chipped in.

Spotting his two friends, harry quickly guided through people towards them, once there, he spoke. "Hey guys."

"Harry, what took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"Just leave it for no, Hermione" Ron sighed.

Casting his best smile, Hermione huffed and looked around, "better get your stuff on board, Harry. We are about to leave."

With the help of, Ron and Hermione, Harry managed to heave his trunk on board as the whistle blew, indicating that the train was leaving. Scutterling to find a carriage all three of them found the last carraige to be completely empty.

"Hey Harry. We got to do prefect duties, we'll see you later" Ron smiled sadly, before exciting. Hermione closely behind him.

"Great, term hasn't even started and they're gone already", Harry lifted his trunk up and sat down to look out the window.

Only a few minutes into the journey, Harry heard the sounds of footsteps heading towards him ahnd dreading this interaction; Harry closed his eyes and wished for the person to leave, leave and let him be...unfortunately Harry's prays were not answered. Hearing the slide of the compartment door, Harry lifted his head slowly and his eyes connected with Dark sliver eyes, Malfoy's eyes.

"Well, hello there, Harry." Malfoy said curtly and sat down opposite Harry.

"Malfoy. What do you want? Hear to intimidate me? Or you bored of your followers worshipping you all the time?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy breathed in and looked directly in Harry's eyes. Bad move on both boys parts, once their eyes connected, they were lost in each other boys eyes. Minutes or maybe longer had passed before Draco malfoy realised this little scene. Coughing to alert Harry, Malfoy spoke.

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to have some alone time. You know what that is right, potter?" A slight sly grin on Malfoy's lips.

"Good to know." Harry said, before turning away and looking back out the window. After a few minutes of constant glances from Malfoy, Harry turned rather aggrivated.

"What is it you really want Malfoy? Or just felt like annoying me?"

"Sorry.." Malfoy bowed his head.

Shock running through Harry's whole body at that one word. "Wait! What did you say? Am I hearing things, did a MALFOY just say sorry?"

"You heard correctly." Malfoy said no emotion premitted on his face.

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"Cause I can, it's not like it was easy you know!" Malfoy said angrily.

"Still it's you Malfoy..." harry began.

"My name is Draco, not Malfoy." Draco spoke softly.

"Mal..Draco are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine! God! Can't I just say sorry to you without this inquisition?" Mafloy stood up angrily and headed for the compartment door, but was stopped by Harry's hand on his arm. Harry looked Draco in the eyes and said:

"Sorry. And call me Harry." Harry smiled sweetly.

Harry and Draco spoke for the whole journey about each other; families; friends..everything. once the train slowed down, both boys changed into their robes and said a nice goodbye and both went their own way, but with each other on the other's mind.


	3. Old Ways Or New Ways?

**Disclaimer: **I owe the rights to non of the characters mentioned throughout this fic. The gracious glory goes to, J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 3- Old Ways Or New Ways?

Leaving the Hogwarts Express, harry's mind filled with confustion. Why was Draco so nice? Why did he apologise? Who knew he could. Wait! Did I just call him Draco? No. My mind is playing tricks on me. Little did Harry know, Draco was just as confused as he was and was asking the same questions.

Forgetting that his friends would be looking for him, Harry censored himself to his thoughts, that was until he heard his name yelled.

"Harry! Harry! Wait up!" Ron called out, running to catch up to Harry.

"What? Huh? Oh hey Ron."

"You okay, Mate? You were miles off," concern filling the red haired.

But before Harry could muster up an answer an angry voice spoke, well a panting angry voice.

"R...Ronald...Weasley! You could wait up for a girl you know! I'm not as fast..as...you," Hermione's face red from running and anger.

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron blushed.

To Harry and to everyone else it was obvious that this two were amde fro each other, everyone knows this, but them. Hermione may be the smart witch in the school, but she wasn't nearly as clever on the relationship aspect. Much could be said about Ron, though he wasn't very intellectual to start off with. Ignoring the obvious sexual attraction between the two, Harry set off to one of the carriages, luckily for him there was only one occupant, but that occupant was none other than one, Draco Malfoy.Sighing knowing this was going to be a long journey, Harry entered the carraige.

"Close the door if you would, Potter," the familiar drawl back.

Closing the door, Harry sat back only for the carriage to fly open once again. Ron and Hermione stepped in.

"What you doing in here, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"Sittng or do you need me to explain what that is?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

Before this argument could esculate, Hermion grabbed Ron and told Harry they would catch another carriage. Harry nodded and sat back down. As the carriage made it's way to Hogwarts, Draco spoke.

"It still amazes me that you friends with a weasley."

"Maybe that's because Ron knows how to act like a decent human being," Harry glared at Draco.

Feeling dejected by that comment Malfoy pouted and folded his arms. "I could of been a great friend you know? If only you had taken my hand in first year..we could of been more than friends," Draco whispered the last part, mostly to himself.

"Well, if you hadn't insulted the first friend I had made then maybe we could of been friends," Harry retorted.

Draco sighed out loud and rubbed his temples, "you know, I am sick of this childish bickering we are way too mature for this sort of stuff."

"For once, I agree, Malfoy," Harry nodded.

Draco extended his hand out to Harry, "Draco Malfoy."

Looking at Draco's hands, then two the misty filled silver orbs knows as Draco's eyes, Harry placed his hand in Draco's. He felt an odd sensation feel his body, but chose to ignore this.

For the first time, Harry saw Draco give a genuine smile and he liked it.

"Harry Potter," Harry finally spoke.

Neither took the motive to let the others hand go, instead the looked in each other eyes, and without relaising what they were doing both had started to lean in to each other, before either knew what was happeneing, thier lips had met in a slow agnoising kiss.

But Draco quickly pulled back and bowed his head, "Sorry."

Harry picked Draco's head up and said, "For what? A great kiss? Are you really sorry, because I'm not," Harry smiled.

Draco blushed and went to kiss Harry again, but was stopped by Harry's finger on his lip. "Draco? Um, I think we should take this slowly. That is if there is anything between us."

"I want there to be, Harry," Draco spoke.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco.

Draco broke the kiss and said to Harry, "So I take it you want to try at a relationship?"

"You better belive it, Draco," Harry smiled.


End file.
